


Gościnność Angbandu

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sauron Being an Asshole
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Taki tam one shocik, bo lubię dręczyć Maesia





	Gościnność Angbandu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Angband's hospitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584749) by [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9)



\- Co tu sie dzieje?

Na spokojny, zimny głos porucznika orkowie odskoczyli od więźnia jak rażeni piorunem, a Maitimo poczuł, po raz pierwszy od uwięzienia na widok tych złotych oczu i pięknej twarzy - och jakże sie potem za to przeklinał! - poczuł promyk nadziei przemieszany z wdzięcznością. To było najbliższe radości, co odczuł przez ostatnich kilka lat.

Mairon patrzył z góry na gromadę orków, a jego wzrok nabierał intensywności. Powietrze robiło się gęstsze od jego zniecierpliwienia.

Orkowie wiercili się niespokojnie. W końcu jeden z nich, herszt bandy, wystąpił krok naprzód i powiedział nieśmiało:

\- Chcieliśmy sie, tego, no, zabawić troche.

Mairon patrzył na niego, a z jego twarzy nie dało sie nic wyczytać. Maitimo jeszcze nigdy, nawet na polu bitwy naprzeciwko zbrojnych zastępów Noldorów, nie widział tak przerażonego orka. A potem Mairon uśmiechnął się i Maitimo zadrżał.

Uśmiech Majara był piękny, biały, lśniący, nienaganny, ale nigdy, nigdy nie znaczył nic dobrego.

Mairon postąpił krok naprzód, nie w stronę orka, ale wystraszonego elfa.

\- Więc nie chcesz zabawić naszych żołnierzy, książę? - zwrócił się do Maitimo tonem jakby na proszonym obiedzie pouczał dziecko odnośnie manier przy stole.

W jego dłoni pojawił się wyczarowany sznur. Maitimo ogromnym wysiłkiem woli wyrwał się spod tego niemal paraliżującego spojrzenia ognistych ślepi i cofnął, ale za jego plecami już była zimna ściana.

Mairon prawie bez wysiłku zdusił cały jego opór, złapał i unieruchomił ramiona, wykręcił je do tylu, nie dając Maitimo szansy się poruszyć i wyrywając z jego ust jęk bólu. W parę chwil zrobił to, czego kilkunastu orków nie mogło dokonać od dobrych parudziesięciu minut i Maitimo stał twarzą do ściany, z rękoma skrępowanymi ciasno za plecami. Drżał z wysiłku i z rosnącego strachu.

Mairon postąpił do tyłu. Maitimo odwrócił się za nim, instynktownie szukając ratunku u silniejszej istoty, bo choć Majar był przerażający, to jego obecność trzymała na wodzy inne potwory.

\- Teraz powinniście dać sobie radę, - powiedział Mairon promiennie.

Maitimo z przerażeniem zobaczył, jak Mairon z tym samym olśniewającym uśmiechem daje orkom zapraszający gest. Nie trzeba było im dwa razy powtarzać. Całą chmarą rzucili się na Maitimo, ohydne łapy złapały jego wykręcone ramiona, szponiaste palce zadrapały boki, czyjaś wilgotna dłoń zacisnęła się na karku.

Ale najgorsze były ręce i palce zsuwającego sie niżej, dotykające obleśnie jego pośladków, wsuwające się między nogi, zdzierające materiał spodni.

Siłował się z nimi, ale już wcześniej to było trudne. Teraz opór stał sie niemożliwy.

Maitimo wykręcił głowę w tył na tyle na ile pozwalały mu obłapiające go dłonie.

\- Nie, - powiedział do Mairona. Miało to zabrzmieć stanowczo, zabrzmiało błagalnie. Ale przerażenie chwilowo zaćmiło mu umysł i przez moment nie był w stanie myślec o swojej dumie - proszę, nie, nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi.

Mairon tylko uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze, niemal pieszczotliwie, po czym wyszedł z celi bez słowa.


End file.
